


Linked

by yuki66



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Malnutrition, Overprotective, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Pets, Siblings, Sleep Deprivation, to many to name them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki66/pseuds/yuki66
Summary: A girls life takes an unexpected turn when she ends up in a accdent. she somehow ends up in a world called the linked world were she meets Primus himself. If things couldn't be anymore complicated she's contected to two bots on opposite sides. Can she truly help change this world or will she cause an Ieraversevel effect on this world read to find out. (editor Crystal Prime)





	1. Episode 1: Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Marissa : Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoy today's chapter. I love my Transformers, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Crystal : And remember to comment, ask qestions and we'll try to answer.
> 
> Marissa : Anyways, let's get started, but first for the disclaimer from the 
> 
> authors: We own nothing except our OC and we hope you enjoy this story ^-^

~3rd pov~

A blonde-headed girl sat up and took a look around. She frowned as she realized that she wasn't in her bed—where she should've been. Instead she sat in the bed of a truck that was covered with soft, plushy pillows. At first she didn't think to much about her new surroundings, but then she realized how different the atmosphere was around her. Everything was pitch black, like someone had only just turned off the lights and she was still waiting for her eyes to adjust. That sounded like a decent plan.

She waited, picking her blonde curls away from her neck and waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the blackness. A minute passed, then five more.

Just where the hell am I? She wondered, panic already settling in the back of her mind. The last thing she remembered was spending the night with her family in their house. Nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary. She had talked with her parents and she helped her brothers and sisters with their homework, and then... She went outside.

Oh. That's right. There was a car. She didn't remember the exact color scheme of the car, but there was a car, yes, she was certain of it. Was it this car? She looked down at the truck, a frown of thought on her face. No, much too large. The car had swerved off the road and right into her. She had barely enough time to register what was happening before it hit, breaking bones and causing other injuries that she seemed to be healed of now. The fact she didn't seem to be affected by these injuries made her frown in confusion. Had she imagined the accident?

She decided she should take her chances with climbing out of the truck. One leg at a time, she heaved herself over the side and let her feet rest on the ground. She felt reassured slightly when her feet came into contact with firm terra firma. Everything was so black, it was hard to tell what was around her, so she hadn't even been sure there was solid ground behind the truck.

Off in the distance, she was relieved to see a spec of light. At least she was near people, help if her luck panned out. A gas station, maybe, the girl theorized. Or a street lamp...which would mean a town was nearby. She gazed around the area she saw the light and nothing something else. Something was glowing red. Okay, she'd seen the movies, and a glowing red light didn't typically mean anything good. But either way, she didn't have a whole lot of other options and it could also simply be brake lights or something like that.

She stood up, stumbling slightly as she walked to it. When she got closer, she realised it was a string...glowing? And when she looked really closely, she saw there were two strings. One was an ember like red with a dull glow, the other was a midnight black that she could only see because of the dim lighting on the string next to it. They looked like cords. They reminded her of the wires attached to her mum's television. It reminded her of how her and her siblings would crowd the TV to watch and it brought her a warm feeling, her fear dissipating.

Then there was still the question of how the hell did she get here? How the hell would she get home?

All of a sudden she saw a bright light shining next to her. Panic attacks weren't something she was unfamiliar with, so the girl tried her best to keep her breathing controlled. As the stupidly-brave characters in a horror film would do, she yelled out "Who are you?!" and "Where am I?!" All the while, her heart pounded viciously and her anxiety rose higher by the second.

"You are in a link dimension, human." a soft voice said, startling her. Horror film characters don't really get a reply. A glass vase to the head maybe, but never an actual reply. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down, and took a step toward the light. Another bad move, by horror film standards. But the light formed a silhouette of a human: lean, on the shorter side, but muscular. The girl guessed it was a guy around early to mid twenties. Her eyes stayed locked on the figure next to her, her golden brown eyes twinkling in the blinding light.

"Umm... Where is that, exactly?" she asked. "And also... Why did you call me human when you're human too. Aren't you?" A lump formed in her throat, regret already washing over her from the question. Bad idea, very bad. Since I didn't really want to know and it might've offended them.

"I'm not really a human, dear Marissa," the man said. "I'm Primus and as for the rest... This is a void in between, a place where fate is intertwined and I would like to ask something of you. You know most things about my world and you are both a Decepticon and Autobot sympathist, so I'd like to request your assistance in the world you know as Transformers: Prime."

Marissa's mouth dropped. Why would Primus ask anything of her-hell, how did she even get here? That was still a question she was dying to know. She flipped through her memory for any info that would help, something that happened after the car accident, something that led her here. But everything in her head was just far too tasteless to think about.

* * *

~Flash back ~

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Marissa was only just now getting dressed, despite having gotten up before the sun did. Her long, curly blonde hair flowed and stopped just above her hip in a waterfall of molten gold. She smiled, brimming with positivity in spite of the early hour. She liked a lot about herself: the way her hair complimented her pale skin and the way the sun sparkled against her vibrant golden brown eyes. She had a nice figure too, covered in her wide range of clothing, but most of the time she donned faded hand me downs from her sisters.

Loud screaming and thumping reached her ears from somewhere downstairs and she groaned. I hate this sometimes, she thought to herself and looked up at the ceiling. Her fingers traced the red patchwork on her Lolita dress, fiddling with the black lace trim out of boredom. The rest of her time getting dressed was slow and drawn out to prevent her from having to go down and deal with her family's chaos too soon.

Deliberately, she pulled on her black stockings and slipped into her tall brown boots. If she was being honest, she really shouldn't be wearing anything with a heel to it, as small as it was. She was already having to duck under door frames due to her height.

She walked into her living room, groaning at the sight of her brother sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep. For the time being, it was quiet. Her sisters must've been off somewhere, playing whatever, and even though Marissa could definitely hear them, she couldn't see them. So that was something to be thankful for. Marissa took advantage of her peace, throwing aside her brothers legs to make room for herself on the couch and began flipping through channels.

She sat watching reruns of one of her favorite shows, Transformers. Marissa absolutely loved every single show, from reboots to originals, from G1 to Animated and the most recent, Prime. Most people get upset about dead animals in shows—Marissa did too—but for her, nothing made her more upset than when Prowl died in Animated. And, as any fangirl would say, she would do anything to prevent it. But, of course, she couldn't. Save for the periodic interruptions by her siblings—which earned them glares from her—Marissa watched her show for the entirety of the day until she went to bed.

* * *

~Flashback Ends~

It didn't really answer her questions. Maybe it was her adoration for the show that caused this? Yes, that had to be it. But what could she possibly do to help? How could a twenty-three year old violin player help a bunch of giant robots? She did spend some time fixing cars, that might come in handy. And then of course she had a few self defense classes too...but, hello, giant robots!

"Simple, I will be connecting your fate with two Cybertronians of Decepticon and Autobot origin," Primus spoke, as if in answer to Marissa's internal dialogue. "They'll feel any pain you feel, and they will also feel your emotions you experience and vice versa. You will also become a Cybertronian yourself."

Marissa stared at Primus. Did he really just read her mind or something? Of course he did. Rude. She glared at him then another question came to mind:

"I still have a family, what will happen to them?" Marissa asked. There was no way she was leaving her family.

"I'll remove your existence from that world and will give you nanites so you can pass through here easily. To your family, it will be like you never existed." he answered.

Never existed? Sure getting to be Cybertronian is big...but she won't get to see her family ever again. Even if she did want to go visit her own world, she would have nobody to go back to. It was a huge decision and life changing in a huge way. But...she'd been dying to get away from her giant family. It's too easy to lose herself in her mass amount of siblings. As much as she loved them, they were definitely something she could do without. At least, that is how she felt about it.

"I guess I'll do it," Marissa agreed and the threads next to her suddenly reached out. Her heart raced as they attached themselves to her chest, leaving an Autobot and Decepticon tattoo on her pale skin.

"Remember this Marissa, only fix what you have to. If too much,even the smallest detail, is thrown off course, there's no telling what kind of future you'll create," Primus warned her with hope still evident in his voice.

Marissa struggled to respond with the lingering pain still licking at her body. It didn't matter anyway because the darkness around her was fading and she found herself falling into a pale blue sky.

* * *

~Transformers prime world~

~Miko's pov~

The sun was shining brightly through the tinted windshield of Bulkhead's vehicular form. I watched as the landscape crossed our view. After a few moments, I saw something bright flashing in the sky and Bulkhead came to a screeching halt, having seen it as well.

"Hey, Bulkhead! What is that?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat to get a better look.

Bulkhead was very quiet, perhaps unsure of the answer.

I opened the door and ran off like I normally did when I wanted to see something for myself. My heart was pounding from excitement as I ran the deserts path the sand casing dust to follow as well as Bulkhead shouting.

"Miko get back here!"

I was ignoring him from chasing the shining ball. For a second I stopped as the smoking, flaming ball of fire as it hit the ground casing a creator to form. Bulkhead got in between me and the crater.

"Bulkhead I can't see!" I complained, trying to see between his feet and the crater and I heard a slight groan in pain. I ran past him to see a girl.

She looked to be a few years older than I was, at least around 18 or so. Her skin was very pale, not tanned at all. Her hair was a lovely curly blonde. She had a short sleeved knee-length black and red gothic dress and dark brown high heeled boots on. Around her neck she had what looked like a steampunk style cross hanging on a silver chain. I had to admit she was very pretty.

Then I noticed that she had both the Decepticon and Autobot symbols on her shoulders, one on each. This confused me, was she a Decepticon ally or an Autobot ally I hadn't met yet? Then again, I doubt the Decepticons would keep a human around. So, how did she get it? Then her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her brown eyes. She used her hands to stand up to her full height. She was really tall, must've around seven feet. I wished I was that tall! I was excited though, she seemed awesome and she came from the sky. I ran down the giant hole to meet her.

"Miko! We don't know who she is! She could be dangerous!" Bulkhead called after me.

I rolled my eyes, turning for a second. "Nah I'll be fine." I said, swiftly turning back around to help her up, putting my hand out to her. The girl smiled brightly at me as she took it, shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Paxton Cross, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miko." She looked down at me as I went into pure shock.

How did she know my name? I grabbed her hands and went on a tangent. "How do you know my name? Why did you fall out of the sky? Why do you have the Autobots and Decepticons mark on your shoulders? Are you a secret agent?" I asked.

She sighed deeply and began to speak. "Um, I know who you are, because in my universe your world is a TV show known as Transformers Prime. I'm not sure how I fell from the sky same for the 3rd. No clue and no I'm not an agent." She said calmly. She sounded sincere, at least to me it didn't seem like she was lying, but at the same time, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

"And we're supposed to believe that? For all we know, you are spy for the Decepticons." Bulkhead said with scowl on his face as he approached. I understood why he didn't trust her, it was a strange story and rather unbelievable that she was from another universe. But many would say the Cybertronians being from another planets was unbelievable.

She smiled up at him. "I don't think that's possible. Decepticons hate humans. They'd rather kill them than get help from them. Plus, I don't have a death wish. Besides I already know where your base is—Nevada, in a mountain side within a missile silo. So If I was a spy like you're claiming, I'm pretty positive you'd all be dead by now." She was looking up at him when she said that. I detected no venom in her voice, just a polite and calm manner. Her tone was wasn't raised in the slightest. Almost reminded me of Optimus. If only for a second.

"If you wish for proof, I know some events that happened, such as how Miko had you drive of a cliff side and her saying 'Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected.' Does that sound familiar?" Marissa asked, smirking mischievously.

Bulkhead was dropping his jaw so far he looked like he blow a circuit. "I.. how. .. what..." He tried forming simple complete sentences, but astonishingly the girl got it right. She knows what happened past and possibly our future. The possibilities were endless. And it was fucken awesome. I can't even begin to think how the others react.

"Ok! We have to bring her with!" I cheered as Bulkhead sighed, giving into the reality that we were in. He swiftly transformed, swinging his doors open.

"Get in. I'm going to have to explain a lot to the others when we get back to base," Bulky moaned.

Marissa rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. Sympathy clear on her face. "Sorry." Her eyes glistened a bit, deeper guilt seemed present. She felt guilty for Bulkhead to have to explain this to boss bot. She seemed sweet and innocent enough to me. She ducked her head down to sit in the back. I ran to front door, hoping in and leaning back into the seat. Oh, this was going to be a fun ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To meet ideals that you loved so long can be a dream... but if they don't live up to your expectations could cause a rift in your faith..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki: Thanks for reading! I'm happy you guys like my story. Please comment and I like to thank my editor, Crystal Prime. Thanks Crystal
> 
> Crystal: You are most welcome. :) I apologize for it taking so long.
> 
> Yuki: Anyways, thanks for your comments and we own nothing except our OCs, so enjoy.

~Marissa's pov~

They say the past defines our future. But it is merely a lament that drags us to that conclusion. Our past does not define us. Today defines us. I guess that is how I ended up here. In a car, with Miko.

I sighed, slowly venting my own thoughts. I never believed transformers could be real. Primus was kind of sketchy at times too, but here I am dealing with life. I looked out window as we drove toward the Autobot's base. I was in deep thought, pondering on what Primus had told me. I wondered who I was connected to. I leaned closer into the window as the road went, but I was interrupted from my thoughts by Miko.

"Hay Marissa! We're almost to the base! I can't wait to introduce you to the team." She said in a super hyper active voice.

I turned my head, putting on my average fake smile. I had a real one, but I tended to fake it; especially when I'm nervous. I was sure whoever was on the other end of my link felt it too. I did feel a bit of calm at my end. It was sort of nice to feel calm once in my life.

"Yay, Miko, I can't wait." My false smile growing wider to reassure her. My heart pounding ever so slightly with it.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Bulkhead asked over his radio.

Sighing ever so softly, annoyed from both being called a kid when I'm 23 and that he was able to tell I was nervous. "I'm fine, nervous, but fine." I brushed off his concerned voice. I went back to looking out the window. Trapped in my own little world, though there was still one thing bothering me. The frustration of someone calling me kid. "I'm not a kid..." I muttered.

I glanced out the window, feeling nervous again as I saw we were approaching the entrance to their base. The rock moved revealing the entrance of the Autobots base. We drove through the main tunnel, towards the ops center.

'Ok, be prepared Marissa. You're going to meet the Autobots, nothing to worry about,' I thought to myself, trying to give myself a pep talk. I took deep breath, trying desperately not to freak out. My pep talk wasn't helping prevent that much. We came to slow halt as we entered the ops center and I unbuckled my seatbelt, taking a deep breath. I slowly opened the door, preparing to meet the rest of the Autobots.

Once my feet hit the ground, a loud shout from Miko got the bots and teens to get all eyes on me. In my shock and awe, I blurted out awkwardly, "Hi, um, I'm Marissa."

* * *

~Arcee's pov~

"Hi… Um, I'm Marissa."

I glared deeply at Bulkhead, not sure what to make of her. Bulkhead drives in making no effort to inform us he had another kid with him. How she get here? Did Bulkhead blow his cover and get spotted? Big lug probably transformed in front of her without even noticing her. I didn't seem the only one wondering why the new.. human femme was about.

"Another one, Bulkhead? Can you not go five minutes without being spotted?!" Ratchet snaps, getting several finches from all of us. Including me.

"Wait! It's not his fault! I already knew about your kind! Please don't blame him," Marissa said, taking us all by surprise.

All our optics and eyes went straight to Marissa. Ratchet and I shared sceptical looks. When I turned back to her, I noticed the Autobot and Decepticon tattoos on her arms. Just what was happening here?

"Who are you working for?" I asked, voice taking on a dangerous tone. I didn't really trust her, and I wanted answers. She could be working with the cons or someone else. Whatever the case I had to figure it out. I wasn't about to let her hurt anyone if she was working for someone. I went in closer to scope her out she seemed to shake ever so slightly. Fear, she nervous, as she should be.

"What? No one, let me- " her words fell on death audios.

Ratchet was by my side anger clear on his face, looking like he might harm her... Human or not... The girl visibly tense and backed up, trying to get away from him. Her eyes darted from Bulkhead to Miko to me and then to Ratchet, fear clear on her face.

"Arcee , Ratchet enough! Do you not see your scarring her?" Miko shouted already jumping in front of the female, her eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"Miko, she could be a Decepticon informant. The instant we turn our backs she could be running to spill whatever secrets she's found! Like the location of our base." Ratchet said, voice growling as he glared at Bulkhead at the last part.

A disappointed sigh came out of Marissa's mouth. "First off, I'd be dead if I did that, because Decepticons hate humans. Second off, I know more about you guys than even Miko and the others do, secondly if I was an informant I would've already gone to them and you'd all be dead shortly. I know that much about you all. For example, I know how Ratchet had two twins around his med bay who used to prank him all the time. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I believe their names were. Right?" She stared deep into Ratchet's optics, as if challenging him to deny she was telling the truth.

He started in shock as to how she knew this. The twins hadn't arrived on Earth yet, maybe never would, and none of had even told stories about them to the children. There was no discernible way she could've known this without hacking into their database, but that wasn't possible. They would've known if someone had hacked their computers.

"I'm not with the Decepticons... Can we at least agree on that?" Marissa asked, looking up at us with pleading eyes.

Both Ratchet and I slowly nodded. My processor was trying desperately to comprehend what just happened. I was still not completely satisfied with her answer and I looked up as Optimus approached, the look on his face revealing that he had heard everything as well.

"Ok good," she sighed in relief. "Next...um... this part's going to sound strange." She fidgeted a little. "Does anyone keep getting weird or strange emotions that aren't your own?"

I stared at her in perplexion. It was a very strange question. Why would she ask that? Before I could ask Optimus spoke up, his optics darting as if he understood why she asked this.

"I have been feeling something strange as of late," He seemed to understand something. "I'll assume you may know why-" Optimus was cut off in a swift motion.

The girl had slammed her hand into Bulkhead. She squeaked slightly in pain as Optimus flinched at the exact same time.

"You felt that, I'm guessing," she shook her hand out as she spoke.

We stared in shock at what had just happened. I had to wonder what had happened that caused Optimus to feel what happened to her.

"I believe we have a kind of connection, or that's what he told me, at least." Marissa shrugged a little bit as she looked up at Optimus.

Everyone stared at her, each contemplating on what she might've meant. Frag, I was trying to figure it out. I mean, normally the only way to feel another's emotions, or send it to others, was a ... a Spark-bond, but humans can't have those. It's physically impossible, since humans didn't have Sparks. So what was this?

"Ok, start talking! How is that possible?" Jack asked, walking towards her. Frustration of his own with this whole situation evident in his face. He was gesturing towards her, though not aggressively.

"Yeah! You have to tell us! This is awesome!" Miko shouted in a excited squall, pumping up her fist in the air. Her excitement was almost contagious.

"Miko! This is not a game!" Bulkhead shouted, trying to get her understand that she shouldn't treat things as if this was a video game. Then the girl pouted as if Bulkhead was ruining his life.

"Um... anyways, I mean... Ok, this will sound a bit insane," Marissa began, interrupting the two before they could get into a full blown argument. "But Primus told me I would be connected physically and emotionally to two Cybertronians on different sides. If I die they would die with me."

We all stood there in pure awestruck. She spoke with Primus? It wasn't possible.

"Are you sure about this youngling?" Ratchet asked her in a sceptical manner.

We were all sceptical. I mean, she claims to have met our god. How were we supposed to believe this? I'm sure very few of us trusted her or, at least, I didn't yet anyways and I definitely know Ratchet didn't completely trust her either. The kids seemed to show a bit of trust towards her. And Raf was a bit of a sparkling so he tended to trust more like now. But that didn't matter it was true if she died... Optimus would as well. This was definitely not a good thing.

"I have no reason lie. Maybe you can check for something?" She half asked, half said it with no clear reason behind it. Just pure thought.

"Ratchet, it may be wise to check out our new friend." Optimus said in a kind, tender voice. Almost as if he understood. But I guess he would if it was true, as he could probably feel everything thing she felt in her emotions. If it was a Spark Bond, a normal one, she could block or send emotions without a proper Sparkmate. But this wasn't an ordinary one; she wasn't Cybertronian, she was human. And however it was affecting her, it could cause a lot of trouble both physically and mentally. It was kinda scary, like when I thought lost my Spark-Sister, Elita-1. It was in that moment, I wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Ratchet agreed.

Marissa eyes grow a bit frantic. She didn't seem sure at all. "Um, are you going to scan me or something?" She asked nervously fiddling with her fingers as she looked down, eyes frantic.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ratchet asked crossing his his servos in a frustrated manner. He didn't seem to like her hastation. We all seemed to notice it. It was obvious she was hiding something and whatever it was, she didn't want others to see it. No, it definitely wasn't simple, but Ratchet had to check her out. To help us all figure this out. And for her own good.

"O..ok Mr. Ratchet," She said it politely as Optimus put his servo down for her to walk on. She walked on his servo, taking a shaky stand. As Optimus and Ratchet walked quickly towards med bay, the rest of us stood in silence. Which didn't last long.

"So, why do you think she doesn't want Ratchet to scan her?" Raf asked curiously. He didn't seemed fazed at all. It was almost a shock how sweet Raf could be. How he could easily trust anyone. So easily. And he always wanted to help out.

"Maybe she has a scar or something... then again why wouldn't…?" Bumblebee beeped and whirled then we all paused at that thought... could that be it? Well, we could always ask Ratchet later.

"Uh, guys, it was sorta late when Bulkhead and Miko got back. We sorta need to go, like now," Jack said.

I nodded as Bee,Bulkhead and myself transformed.

Miko groaned loudly. "But I wanna learn more about Marissa!" She whined like a sparkling not getting its way. I kinda had to laugh a bit.

" You can talk to her tomorrow," Jack rolled his eyes. "It's Saturday, no school and so more time to hang out and grill the new girl."

"Fine," She quickly agreed getting into Bulkhead. And as we all drove off, only one thought occurred to me. Does she know who offlined Cliffjumper?

* * *

~Ratchet's POV~

I grumbled half way to med bay. It wasn't pleasant having to scan a human. It didn't help that he didn't know much about the human body. The human girl, Marissa I believe she said, didn't help ether. I didn't hate humans, no, I just disliked them at certain points. And this girl was a bit more trouble than the others.

"Ok, step down," I said with a wave of my servo.

Optimus placed her down on the table without a moment's hesitation. Marissa took a step off his servo and walked towards the birth, waiting for me to check her over. I started to scan her, green light going over her body and lighting up the parts of her body onto the scanner. My optics widened at what I was seeing. The scanner showed that she had 13 completely healed fractures and some newly healed breaks. They didn't seem to be that old either, probably very recent injuries. There was a huge amount of scar tissue on her back, as well as a deep injury in her thigh that was barely healed. Honesty, I couldn't even comprehend it how this happened yet she was just fine now... Then, there was something else. It was more of an alien energy signal. I should probably research human anatomy for the future, but first I should inform Optimus of my findings.

I looked back down at Marissa, her nervousness even more evident now. She looked pretty panicked, her eyes darting back and forth as if figuring out what I know. Why was this girl so frightened…? Of course, she was in completely different world and her stress levels were high. Her body showed lack of sleep and lack of proper meals. She needs some recharge, a sedative may help. I needed to do this carefully right now, as she seemed too focused in her own mind. But how long it would last I had no clue. But now was the perfect opportunity I commed Optimus for confirmation.

[Optimus, I have found a small energy signal from her... as well as something else.] I said, carefully not to express my possible theory. I'd have to ask her question later, but for now it would be better to explain her unique injuries to Optimus.

[What seems to be the problem Ratchet.]

I sighed. [She has a scar tissue on her back, her thigh had a newer injury that's almost healed and 13 newly healed fractures. She has little to no sleep for two days. And is a little malnurished. Right now I don't want to press her, but I'd like to inject a small sedative to help her sleep.]

He looked at me, hesitation clear in his optics but agreed. Hopefully it won't be to hard to inject it into her.

I waited patiently for her to be distracted by Optimus. He brought her attention to him while I transformed one of my digits into a tiny syringe. I quickly injected it into her. At best it felt like a pinch but she seemed to notice me when I did inject it. She slowly grow aware of what I did and staggered back as her body started to feel light. She swayed ever so slightly and her eyes started to close when she fell over. Falling off the birth Optimus quickly catching her before she got hurt.

I sighed. I assume we should put her on the couch for the duration of her rest and while she did, I could research human anatomy. Figuring taking a few samples of her blood to see where the energy was coming from was a good idea, I walked with Optimus. He walked carefully towards the main room, placing her down ever so carfeully to make sure she's wasn't harmed from the small transition. He took the blanket from when the children were staying here Monday. He placed it carefully over her, tucking her in swiftly. Her face was very lax almost calm. Far from the moment she entered here. Optimus swiftly went back to his office to do some work he had to do.

I sighed slowly, trying to figure out this whole situation and how I ended up here. I decided to go back to med bay to research a few things. I wasn't use to this. And I hadn't seen this kind of damage since before the war. A pertenel Sparkmate of a young, aggressive mech came to my med bay. Her proto form had similar injuries to the ones found on Marissa. I know what happened, it had been obvious and now a human may have been in a similar situation. What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? Pretend this may or may not have happened?

I shook my head quickly and decided I would talk to her later about it. It may be best for everyone to help her get it off her chest. It may even give all of us a bit of trust building between us. Even if I didn't trust her. But, again, for now it was better we didn't ask. We had to look at the other problem, which was agent Fowler. We had to inform him sooner or later about our new friend, if I wanted to or not. Even if I disliked him. But Optimus would probably like us to, just so there's no misunderstanding like when the children initially arrived. Either way, it was something we would have to do.

I walked back out of med bay, processor still processing this. I suppose for now I would just make sure she slept well... This is going to be a long day... I watched as a small smile was brought onto her peaceful face... maybe it wouldn't be so bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if anyone has questions please don't hesitate to comment. Or ask. We'll be sure to answer. Also victims of abuse shouldn't keep it to themselves speak out. And tell others it is what may save your life


	3. Episode 3: Calls and Scraplets Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scraplets visit the base. An some lies are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki: Thanks for reading! I'm deciding on what Autobots or Decepticon I should put in. Comment on what you think and if I get enough of the same it may be the one I add.
> 
> Crystal: I'm always one for Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.
> 
> Yuki: Ooo ok then. Let's get on with the show!
> 
> Crystal: We own nothing except our OCs enjoy.

Location: Autobots base

If I said it wasn't the best sleep I've ever had, it would be a flat out lie. I'd normally wake up at 2 in the morning and start by cleaning the house, getting my siblings' lunch ready and then cook breakfast. Afterwards, I'd make sure everyone was up and took a shower while I get an energy bar at best for myself. Then, if it was a school day, my siblings would be packed into a small van and I would drive them to school, as well as call a babysitter for the youngest.

I would go home after going to the garage my real father used to own. I'd get some hours in each day and after a while put one of my partners in charge. The money actually is pretty good and I always saved what I earned, so it wasn't hard to have some cash in my wallet. Then my siblings would be dropped off by the bus as I was cooking dinner. I'd eat a little, then watch a little TV, talk online and repeat. It was very dull at times, other than talking to my friends online. Even with the kendo and self defense classes I took, it still didn't feel like I had a real family. Well, at least not from my mom or step father.

To me my only family was my siblings and my real father. I even remember one of my friends asking me why I didn't just leave and let them survive on their own. The truth of it is, I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I love them and my siblings deserve to have a little bit of a childhood well they're young. So I grew up quickly for them. I gave a lot for them, even now I wouldn't change anything. But my heart hurts ever so slightly for leaving them... I wish I could see them now... Make it up to them somehow but I made a choice for the better and one family wouldn't had changed that.

As I opened my eyes from my sleep, and my thoughts, I sighed ever so slightly. My memory brought me to rise and search for some kind of familiarity, so I looked at my pockets in my dress. I found my wallet, feeling the soft, familiar fabric beneath my hand. I took the smooth leather item out and opened it to see inside.

Inside was around six hundred dollars in twenties, fifties and hundreds dollar bills. Enough to get some food for awhile. If my card worked maybe for a few months. A bed would be nice, though that's assuming it worked in this world. Then, on the side of the wallet inside saw something that caught my eye. I saw a smalI glint of a photo, so I flipped my wallet to see my family's photo. My sister, Elli, was on the right with brown hair and blue eyes. She was also smiling like it was the best day of her life.

Ema was on the other side, to the left of the photo, her blue hair matching her light blue eyes. I smiled ever so slightly, remembering how she would laugh at every stupid thing Elli would say. How they would play together, even tease each other. They were inseparable. Elli even dyed Ema's hair for her. I would alway ask how their day was, like my mother would do for me when I was very little.

Then, there were the twins, Leo and Theo, in the middle of the photo. They both were putting bunny ears on the back of the other's head. Their black hair and blue eyes glistened in the sun. The twins would pull a prank or two to terrorize the rest of us. After all of the pranks, we ended up calling them, after the Transformers G1 twins, the Terror Twins.

The other twins stood at the sides of the Terror Twins. Rose and Amber both had brown hair and blue eyes and were very quiet. Sometimes they spent days on end playing outside quietly or in their room reading. Last, but not least, the baby was my arms. Little Billy slept in my arms. The memory of my family was starting to get to me, so I decided I needed to keep myself busy.

I swung my legs over the couch and stood up, taking in the breath taking scenery of the base. It was so much larger than on TV, which wasn't that surprising. I looked at the floors of the base, at the dirt and grime on the floor, and decided I wanted to clean it up for them. So I went to look for the mop and cleaning supplies. After checking several human sized doors, I found the mop and cleansers in an old storage room that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. I pulled them out to clean the floor, as well as to keep myself busy. Fun.

* * *

~Few hours later, About 6:53am~

I wiped the sweat from my face, taking in the work I did when I noticed someone coming in. Ratchet and Optimus seemed to be engrossed in a conversation about something. What they were talking about, I had no clue, nor did I bother to ask. It wasn't my business and if they wanted to share, they could.

Then, I felt a surprisingly aggressive feeling come over me, which spooked me a bit, because that definitely didn't come from Optimus. It most likely had come from the Decepticon I was connected to. But which 'Con was it? I was distracted from that thought by a nice calm feeling.

"What in Pitt are you doing?" I turned towards Ratchet, slowly taking in what he was asking me. I still held the mop in hand.

"Cleaning! I hope that's okay. I thought I could spruce up the base bit!" I said with pure joy. My heart was filled with praise and I was over the moon, because I could clean up for them. Besides, my father always said to treat others the way you wanted them to treat you. As well as to give and ask for nothing in return. It was one of the few things I loved about my father. That, along with everything he taught me about fixing cars and bikes.

"Why have you done this, Marissa?" Optimus asked while I was picking up the mop and cleaning supplies.

I did it for many reasons. Partially, because it was early and I was bored and didn't wish to wake up the bots from recharge. Another reason was because I thought they would like it if they woke up to a clean base. Also, because I wanted to get my mind off my family.

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." I quoted with smile upon my face as my heart fluttered with joy. I could feel that soft calm from Optimus again and that anger I felt from the other link dissipated completely. A subtle and slight moment of confusion flashed over me, though.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ratchet asked, crossing his servos in annoyance.

I snorted a bit. "It means, in a sense, to be nice to others, as you wish them to be to you. Or do something nice like you would like others to do for you, even if they don't want to do the same, you should. It's something from the Bible." I explained, a confident smile on my face.

Just the thought of making someone else smile always brought a warm feeling in my chest. But when others cried or were unhappy, my chest would hurt. My friend would say often I was to selfless for my own good. Especially when I told her this. I had a strong sense of empathy.

"So, the reason I did it was because I wanted you to be happy." I said with all the confidence I could muster. The pride and hope boosted in my chest.

**"Why would that be Marissa?"**

I turned my head to see who had spoken and saw Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee coming into the room. The one who had asked sounded like a male, but it had sounded a bit strange.

"When my real father, or I guess you would say creator, was around, I use to talk to him all the time about my... boyfriend. Though he died years later in a motorcycle accident. I made a promise to him—my father—beforehand." I took a deep shaky breath from my own troubles, which seemed so insignificant compared to theirs.

"My father wanted a lot for me... my boyfriend on the other hand... never mind... it's not important." I held my eyelids tight to stop the tears that would fall if I hadn't. I have before and it was very hard not to now. But I wasn't about to break a promise. The promise to be strong. The promise to be happy and smile for him and the ones I made to myself. I noticed the stunned faces of the Autobots around me. Had I done something to cause this? I didn't say why I broke with my bf. But that wouldn't shock them so... what...I shook my head trying hard to not ask.

"It seems our new friend has an interesting talent." Optimus said his tone so simple and clear but the presence of surprise drifted over our bond. In realization, I seemed to understand that there was more to the Autobots leader then meets the eye. Though what he meant, was just as astonishing at best.

**"How can you understand me?"**

I looked at the beeping bot and blinked. I shrugged helplessly, unsure on how to answer. I mean, how did I understand him? What did he... oh right, it's 'Bee. Now I understood what he meant, but I didn't know how.

"I'm not sure. Sorry," I said, shrugging as I turned back to put the stuff away. I wasn't going to tell the bots my theory. Mainly, because it could cause a problem and I didn't want that. Also, if I did I would have to tell them about the boyfriend troubles. Thoughts continued to jumble in my head.

I saw a glimpse of sadness from Arcee. She seemed upset and a bit understanding possibly. Was this because of what I said about my father? I shook my head a bit. Why would she feel sorry for me? I asked myself, turning back to the door. I was only used to my friend giving that look on her face to reassure me I'd be ok. Arcee's sympathy of my father's death gave me a peek of that, but not as much as my friend. My friend knew almost everything and I had a bit more miles on that friendship. I may have seen the 'Bots on TV, but that didn't mean I truly knew them. They definitely didn't know me.

I left to put away the mop and cleaning stuff I had taken out. When I returned to the room, I saw Bulkhead and 'Bee looking at the screen as beeped to indicate a call was coming in.

"Is that agent Fowler?" I asked as I entered the room. I looked to Ratchet, who nodded, confirming my suspicions. Unfortunate. "Have you told him about me?" I bit my bottom lip nervously. It wasn't like I hated him or anything, but I was terrified of the government. Well ours at least.

"As of yet we have not had time to inform him," Optimus said in his usual calm demeanor and I just shook my head.

"Ok, well I'm out of here! Have fun with that!" I swiftly turned to walk away. I didn't want to be here when Fowler was yelling at Optimus. And nothing in this world could make me. Still, I hoped he didn't get into too much trouble. As I was about to exit, I was picked up by Optimus.

"We do need your assistance to explain," Optimus said, optics looking into my eyes and I sighed reluctantly. Why was it so hard to say no? Especially with his emotion of confidence in me... this sucked.

"Fine." I relented, crossing my arms with a pout.

* * *

~1 hour later ~

I sighed when I finished my explanation of how I got here—who found me, what my whole story was and everything. When I finished, Agent Fowler had the look of pure shock. I think I literally just destroyed his thought process.

"Let me get this straight. You are from another universe, and you ended up here right after falling from the sky?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied. I couldn't blame him for not really believing me, it did sound impossible. However, everytime I tried explaining this to him, he seemed to go back how impossible it sounded.

"Do you have proof of this?" He asked squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"You slept with a teddy bear named liberty when you were six," I said, smirking mischievously. I read that in a fanfiction and didn't know if it was true, but I might as well try it. By the way his eyes widened like they're about to bulge out of his head, it must have been true.

"By George Washington's shorts, how in Uncle Sam's Beard did you know that?!" Agent Fowler shouted, trying to make sense of everything.

"I told you how..." I grunted in annoyance. How many times did I have to go through this? One more time and I might scream. Maybe. Or not.

"I know, I know," Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose before focusing on the Autobot leader. "Prime, I understand your trouble with Miss Cross. Because of her unique circumstances, as well as the info she holds, we will get back to you in awhile. I will see to it that room is made in base for a human living environment."

"Why not just put her in a safe house? " Ratchet asked which made me humph in annoyance. Did he really want me to be kidnapped by Decepticons?

"Because the humans do not, at this time, have the means to defend her against the Decepticons," Optimus answered calmly. His voice was always so lovely... Wait, did I just think that? I blushed slightly as I brushed my hair from my face.

"Exactly. That's why I will trust her well being to you. Good luck! Agent Fowler, out" He said, the screen going out in that instant.

I noticed then that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were missing. Wonder what they're doing? Well it definitely was better than this conversation.

"Well that was interesting," Ratchet said crossing his servos in discontent.

"Could be worse," I muttered softly. I looked over to him as he gave me a soul burning glare. I flinched.

"Hey, where's 'Bee and Bulkhead?" I asked, trying desperately not to incur Ratchet's wrath and change the subject matter all together.

"They went to the Arctic," Ratchet replied with a grumble. "A stray signal was found in the proximity of the area. They should be back in a breem or two."

"Ok then." Maybe I should do something to keep myself occupied. It kinda made me wish I had a stick and a target. Or I could sing something. So many possibilities. I walked past the bots, looking for something. Checking in my pockets to find my phone. With music on it i know would work well for me to sing with expectedly the instrumental only music on it. I placed my phone near a speaker plugging it it in and putting the song on the instrumental song only. Taking a deep breath, I started humming.

* * *

~Optimus's pov~

As we discussed other matters, my audios were receiving a soft and harmonious tone. It would appear I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Ratchet seemed to notice the tone as well, if his demeanor was anything to go by.

"Do you hear that?" Ratchet asked in a curious manner that I hadn't seen from him for some time.

"Yes, I believe it is coming from the direction Marissa went." I replied. A small flux of happiness flashed across our bond. Whatever she was doing, it was making her happy.

"Oh, what's this?" Arcee asked as she walked to see what young Cross was doing. We followed after her, also curious to know what was going on. We reached the where Marissa had stopped and saw that she was humming as the music was playing. The tone of her voice rose as the notes of what she was humming started to form into words.

Ohhhhh ohhh

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

(We listened to her sing, standing silently as we didn't want to startle her and cause her to stop. She had a beautiful singing voice, though the song she was singing sounded rather sad.)

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

(Moments of memories floated across the bond triggered, likely, by the melody. Her emotions shared something deeper than the images could convey, though. Sadness, hope, fear and happiness mixed into one as she sang. It gave a depth to the song that wouldn't have been present without the bond.)

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you ...

Because of you.

As she finished her last note, I smiled a little and was about to speak, but was interrupted by clapping from Arcee. The action got our friends attention and she turned towards us. Fear flooded in from her end of the bond, making me frown in concern. She squeaked falling flat on her aft as she looked up at us.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her eyes darting back and forth in surprise as she realized that we had heard her sing.

"Since you started. You didn't notice us?" Arcee mused, tone filled with humor.

Marissa's eyes looked down, though. It seemed she was anything but amused. "Not really. I kinda get caught up in my own little world when I sing. It's like an escape from my life, almost like my problems melt away." Marissa's voice was meek and unsure.

"You have a lovely singing voice either way," I told her, a hint of pride in my voice. The Matrix giving a flash of approval, but the sudden compliment seemed to make the girl stutter. Was she shocked by my words or did she expect something else? Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

"Oh... Um ...nothing," She said putting her hands in defense. I would have questioned her on why, if Ratchet hadn't interrupted.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee need a Ground Bridge, you can talk later," Ratchet grumbled, walking over with Marissa following after him. She unplugged something from the speaker before she left.

* * *

~Marissa's pov~

Location: Autobots base

Time: 2:00 pm

I stood near the two 'Bots in med bay, watching Ratchet work on the defrosting procedure. Then, Bulkhead grabbed the plug, pulling it off his chest. He seemed to have no care for what Ratchet had to say.

"I told you, doc, we're fine." Bulkhead complained, clearly unhappy with having to sit in med bay.

"You were in the Arctic and sub zero temperatures can freeze gears shut down engines and destroy fuel lines," I said, giving Bulkhead a stern look. "I'm going to go with Ratchet on this one. You should finish the defrosting procedure."

Everyone stared at me for a moment after I said that.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing really. Just surprised that you know so much about the subject and you're giving me advice on what to do," Bulkhead said with a shrug.

I blinked, having forgotten that I hadn't told them I'm a mechanic. "Well, it does come with the territory of a mechanic. You have to know how rework an engine," I said, rubbing the back of my head as I swiftly brushed it off. I walked past the crowd, hearing Ratchet grumble something about me. I ignored it, deciding I'd rather not get into a rumble with the doctor. But there was something I wanted to ask Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet. May I ask you something?" I asked while he was reattaching the machines to Bulkhead.

He seemed to take me into consideration for a second. "You may," he said after a few moments of hesitation.

"How do you reproduce?" I inquired, causing all three of the mechs to cough from the sudden, blunt question. Most looked like I was asking if they could surf lava.

"Uh, well, we have a similar reproduction process to humans, but with a few differences," Ratchet replied, tone all professional and clinical. "For one, we require a merge of sparks, or souls as you humans will call them. Afterwards, the offspring will incubate inside the carrier for about 1 Jour, 5 Mega-Cycles and 72 Breems, or 6 Earth months in terms you'll understand. Unlike humans, we once had other ways to get sparklings, especially if femme could not carry. The Allspark would reproduce sparks, so all that was needed was a frame."

After his words hit me, my brain went numb. I think I was in shock right now from the information.

"Ok I'm leaving now... to process this information..." I said quickly as I walked away to scrub my brain out with soap. I really gotta stop asking questions.

"Before you leave, I'd like a few blood samples," Ratchet called after me. "I wanted to check your blood for irregularities."

I looked at him, thinking it over. "Ok... make it quick, please," I consented, though felt I was so going to regret it later.

* * *

~2:25 pm~

~Marissa's pov~

I rubbed my arm vigorously, trying to relieve the sting from the needle Ratchet had used to remove the samples. I had no clue why he would want my blood, but I didn't question the dear doctor either. Hopefully no one in there right mind or processor would either. As my thoughts drifted elsewhere, I heard a beeping sound, which I knew could only be 'Bee.

After their little defrost, Ratchet had put the pod in a storage room. While he did that, the other bots went to pick up the children. At the same time, Optimus and Arcee were preparing for their own expedition to see if they could find the origin of the large, egg-like pod. Ratchet was explaining beforehand what to look out for when a shout from Miko interrupted Ratchet's train of thought.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked in a playful manner, a grin on her face.

Ratchet groaned, rolling his optics. "Shouldn't they be in school?" he asked, tone grouchy from being interrupted by the children.

"On Saturday kids get of school, Ratchet." I told the old mech. " Which means they have a whole day with us, just like I do." I smirked when I got a growl from doc. He obviously wasn't happy right now, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh, when I was young, I used to sleep as long as I could. Well, until I had to get my siblings up." I joked, changing the subject. My siblings were kind and sweet, but being with them so long started to drag out. Well, sometimes it just hurt to be with them, feeling like I was suffocating.

"..how old are you Marissa?" Miko asked, receiving a stern glare from Jack. I didn't understand why, though, as it was a simple question really.

"23," I answered happily. My smile grew wider than anything else I could give, but I felt nervousness beneath my cheerful demeanor.

"So, you're an adult," Miko asked me and I chuckled in thought. It's lovely to be around children again, just like my family. Just a bit smaller though.

"Yes, Miko, I'm an adult." I smiled brightly towards her, turning towards the other boy, my smile becoming even wider. The four of us moved towards the main platform when I noticed something I found strange. Jack had a bag of food from his job at Knock-Out Burger in his hand. Why though?

"Oh, I brought this for you." Jack replied, handing me the bag.

I gave him swift thanks and opened the bag, seeing a burger and fries. I quickly took it out and started munching down on it. I'd never tasted anything like it before. Usually I had to cook for my siblings, so I ate whatever was left of that once everyone else had their fill. It was very good since I've never had fast food in my life. If I did, I'd probably be pretty chubby.

"Mmm." I hummed, getting a chuckle from Jack.

"Geez, Marissa. You act like you've never had fast food before." Miko chuckled.

I swallowed and looked down at her. "I haven't. Normally, I would cook for my siblings, so I never had fast food... hell, I hardly ate at all." I said, smiling fondly.

"Huh…?! Wait, what? Your mom should've been the one cooking and all that crap." Miko shouted staring into my eyes, her eyes glowing in sympathy.

I looked towards her, eyes saying it all. "No, she worked all the time and never really had time. I had a schedule that allowed me to get home early just so I could take care of them. My mom was never really home..." I took a deep sigh. The memories of my mother were always a hard thing to talk about for me, but right now the memories were keeping me sane. However, getting sympathetic glances didn't help with my heart break.

"But enough about me! How about we get to know eacho- " I was cut off by Jack, who seemed to notice Arcee was getting ready to leave. His thoughts seemed more focused on her and a burning question was on his mind. An intent on asking something was easily seen on his features.

"Hey, Arcee, what was with the carpool?" He asked, walking over to the rail, look straight towards her. Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell the question was a playful one.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty," Arcee replied, rolling her optics. Most likely, because Jack's antics were kinda like a little brother. He definitely reminded me of my own little brother.

"Huh… too bad. It's a beautiful day to go out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…" Jack said smoothly.

I chuckled. He was working really hard to convince Arcee to bring him with her, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Arctic exploration duty." She stated, amusement heavy in her tone.

That quickly got Jack to back out of his desire to join her. "Indoors, where it's warm."

I smiled at that comment. Somebody doesn't like the cold. Me, on the other hand, I liked the cold. I used to live in New York and when it snowed, it snowed.

"Sounds fun! Can I join?" I asked, smiling as wide as I could. I knew they were going to say no, but I had to try anyways.

"I'm afraid that the subzero temperatures are much two extreme for even us and could harm you much quicker than us, so bringing you with would be unwise," Optimus said calmly. I picked up that he was trying to protect me from our bond, which made me puff my cheeks in annoyance.

"Whatever, have fun then. Oh, and you two don't get hurt or I'll paint you in your sleep," I said, clenching my fist as I walked back to the group.

"Ratchet, activate the Ground Bridge." Optimus commanded.

Once the Bridge was activated, Optimus and Arcee transformed and drove into the blue portal. Once they were through, the portal closed right behind them.

"Transport complete," Ratchet muttered, shortly followed by the sound of small explosion.

I slowly turned around to face Ratchet, who was staring with wide optics at the lever, which was sparking. I decided to ignore him for now.

"So, guys what's the plan while Optimus and Arcee are out?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Video game tournament, last one standing wins," Raf suggested, smiling as he adjusted his glasses.

'Bee cheered at the idea, but I definitely wasn't into video games unless it involved Yugioh or Devil's Survivor, Record Breaker and Overclocked—that was fun, this on the other hand…

"Not my cup of tea, thank you... but how about we play Arctic expedition instead? Sounds ten times more fun to me. What do you say, Raf? " I asked, watching Miko and Jack walk up the stairs to play.

Raf gave me a grin. "That would be awesome!" Quickly, without a second thought, he grabbed my hand, telling the video gamers to have fun.

* * *

~In the hallways~

For the next half hour, we faced a snow storm—a very strong snow storm—and struggled to survive it. All this was actually fun to do. It even reminded me of how my younger sister and I would play jungle adventures together.

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf said, as he attempted to walk through the strong wind and snow. It was forcing us back further and further.

"We've got to… get back to base." I smiled, enjoying this way too much.

We stopped when we heard something drop onto floor. Curious, we looked around, trying to locate where it came from. We heard the noise again and turned around, gasping at what we saw. It was a small, round and metal creature with huge purple eyes. It looked adorable, it was too bad it was like a metal piranha. It was coming a bit too close to us for my comfort.

"W-where did you come from?" Raf stuttered.

The scraplet only blinked at us and walked closer. It made me shudder—I hated those creepy things.

"The Autobots never said anything about pets," Raf said, voice quiet and soft.

I grunted at that comment and walked slowly away from the scraplet that was moving forward. The huge purple eyes kept staring straight into my soul... ugh I wanted to kill it.

"I don't think they do," I said very softly as the thing finally shifted towards Raf. It's eyes were as big as ever and it was making an adorable noise. My body started to shiver, I was freezing cold for some... oh right, Optimus was in the Arctic, I was probably feeling that over our bond.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asked the scraplet, grabbing a huge bolt from the floor.

Mysteriously, the little creature moved back and forth, like my cat would when she wanted a yarn ball. Raf throw the bolt and the scraplet ran after it. When it caught it, it began eating it, or chewing it, which spooked raf. My shivering wasn't helping either as I held my arms over my shoulders in an attempt to warm up.

"No! Don't eat that!" Raf protested, but the scraplet turned its body around, the bolt completely gone. "Or… Not,," He seemed too stunned for words. It lasted for only a few seconds, because he picked up the evil little creature and held it to his chest like one would a puppy or a kitten.

If I wasn't so chilled right now, I'd like to destroy it. Then again, if Raf was here when I was going to destroy the little creature, I probably wouldn't be able to do it. It would break his heart to see something like that without a reason.

Why did the cute ones have to be the deadliest? Even Megatron was so damn hot at times, and the wet dreams I use to have of him didn't help me with this example. Oh, I really hope Optimus didn't feel my hormones right now...

"Raf, I'm not sure you should bring him with us..." I said, biting my bottom lip nervously.

Raf just shook his head unconcerned with it. "Oh come on, Marissa! Look at him," He lifted the little demon spawn up to me.

It gave me a adorable look, its eyes wide as it looked at me cutely. And if I didn't know any better, it might've worked. I noticed that the lights started to flicker as we walked back to main room. That wasn't good.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Raf said excitedly, holding the scraplet up for everyone to see it.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snapped, waving us off until he turned towards us.

As soon as his optics saw the scraplet, he screamed and moved away, pressing himself against the console behind him. The others turned to look upon hearing Ratchet scream. When they saw the scraplet, they turned quickly, pointing their weapons towards the scraplet, which meant toward Raf as well.

"Guns down now!" I shouted at them immediately, my protective instincts overriding my own fear of the little beast. I moved to stand protectively in front of Raf as Jack and Miko ran over, staring back and forth between us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko shouted, trying very hard to calm both me and the three bots who still had guns pointed at us down. Even going so far as getting between me and the Autobots. Jack joined in as well.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead screeched like a little girl.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf inquired. The question seemed to bring a different expression to everyone's face, but concern seemed most clear.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered, shivering at the thought of that demon attacking them.

Miko stared at the bots with wide eyes, and Jack gave them a confused look. The two shared a look of confusion before looking back at the scraplet.

"This…tiny thing?" Jack asked, looking very sceptical about it.

"Are you kidding me?" Miko followed up after Jack. She held her hands out in sheer disbelief at what she was hearing. "You're giant robots! Scrappy here is… tiny." Miko pinched her fingers together for emphasis.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted. He looked very terrified of the little creature and was shivering at the thought at what the little creature could do. I was shivering as well, but for other reasons, I believe. Optimus must be very cold right now.

"Aww, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Raf said.

Oh how wrong he was. The instant the creature laid eyes on the 'Bots, it opened its mouth to reveal teeth like that of a chain saw, with rows like a shark's. It leapt from Raf's arms and over toward 'Bee while the 'Bots all shot at the tiny creature. It leapt onto 'Bee's pede, chomping down on his armor and ripping through it as it moved upward. Bumblebee tried to smash it, but it jumped onto his arm and chewed some there before 'Bee flicked it to the ground.

Reacting quickly, I reached in my pocket to grab my handgun and shot it. The bullet pierced through the optic and the scraplet falling to the ground in a bright blue energon puddle... unlike the show…

"What the hell?! You have a gun?!" Jack shouted, surprised.

I just shook my head unsure how to respond. I mean, of course, I had a gun. Normally, I wouldn't carry it but I had been outside after dark when the events happened that brought me here. I didn't remember taking it, but it would make sense if I had carried it with me.

"Are you ok 'Bee?" I asked, ignoring the ones staring at me as I placed my gun back in my pocket.

**"I'm** **fine, Marissa."** He replied and I took a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry 'Bee!" Raf said sorrowfully.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. It wasn't his fault this happened, it was more my fault than his. I should have warned him and told them this was going to happen a long time ago. But by the time I realized what episode we were on, it was too late…

**"It's fine Raf, you couldn't have known."**

Those words hit me hard. He didn't know, but I did know what was going to happen and knew we'd end up in this situation. And in that moment, I slammed my hand as hard as I could against the wall.

"Marissa? What's wrong?" Raf asked.

I wanted to answer so badly, so I did. "This is my fault," I replied, tone frustrated. "I should have stopped this." I clenched my fist, anger taking over me as I was so pissed off at myself. The questioning optics were just getting deeper.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking at me in concern.

I looked down at me feet and took a deep breath before speaking. "I knew these events would happen and I didn't warn you." I sighed again, regret taking its hold.

"You know what was going happen? You know! And you didn't tell us" Ratchet shouted. He seemed so angry and I hated the look of betrayal on his face it sent shudders to my body.

"I apologize and I'd be willing to explain later but right now we have problems scraplets so I'll tell you straight out they came from scraplet trap that Bulkhead and Bee brought so Ratchet you'll have to fix the ground bridge so we can get Arcee and Optimus back." i said simply trying to distract them.

"But the bugs already squashed" Miko said staring at said squashed creature.

"Where's there's one there are more. There like bees" i smirked at the bee comment even bee laughed at the comment.

"Let's get this over with well separate and scout out each of us with a different bots" i looked towards Miko and jack

"Miko and Jack you'll protect Bulkhead."I turned towards raf next.

"Raf you'll be with bee" i turned towards Ratchet taking in nice little glare.

" Ratchet I'll protect you well you fix the ground bridge." Both Bulkhead head shivered at the idea going towards the evil scraplets.

"Um can't we haul out of here instead" i glared at him.

"Listen clearly we are not leaving Optimus to die out in the Arctic because of your little fear of scraplets now move" i shouted scalding him he quickly ran off Miko and Jack falling after and Raf with bee walking off. I got a scary look from Ratchet. I sighed.

"Please stop that I know I could have said it better but right now Optimus is my top priority so please get the ground bridge up" Ratchet grumbled in response.

"Fine we'll talk about this LATER!" He said that so aggressively. I flinched and nodded.

"Let's get to work." i grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and got ready for all hell to let loose.

* * *

Few hours after words there was no signs of any scraplets I quickly got bored pacing around and arguing with myself on what I should do. I settled sighing and sat on the floor. Ratchet turned to me, his eye ridge raised, before shaking his head at my antics and continuing his work. "Sooo… uhhhh…" I turned to Ratchet, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" Ratch explained. I nodded at his answer, and then I suddenly heard tiny footsteps and looked up, to see on the wall, a bunch of scraplets were crawling along the wall. As there eyes stared upon us they started to attack flying from the sky swarming by the thousands and basically ripping him apart I sprayed the fire extinguisher all over Ratchet quickly killing the scraplets and they continued dropping like Flies the chill on my body was getting worse as well from the fire extinguisher. Determination continued covering me from my link with Optimus.

"DIE little metal monsters DIE!" I continued spraying them until they were dead. Bee and Bulky when came limping in with Miko, Raf, and Jack, not looking much better than Ratchet. Bulkhead was holding his right arm,

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Woah!" I looked at them seeing both of them staring at me.

"Did you get them all?" Jack asked. Ratchet shook his helm and we suddenly heard metallic gnawing down the corridor.

"Hardly, these were just scouts?" Really duh of course there's more it would be too easy if there wasn't.

**"Primus hates us!"** Bee exclaimed as he collapsed backwards, now lying down. I snickered at his comment and Raf was giggling as well.

"Well it could be worse we could be fighting a dragon" raf said well i giggled at that only if he know.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet yelled urgently rubbing his helm In annoyance.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack stated. An idea suddenly popped into my head well as memory of one anyway.

"How about back to the Arctic?" I suggested because obviously I seen cold kill a ton of these buggers.

"We already know they don't do cold." I said holding the extinguisher in the air.

"Not a bad idea Marissa. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So, think Ratchet, think!" It was amusing watching him scold himself, I must say it was almost as cute as Optimus I turned red In that thought.

"If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line." I giggled. He looked so proud of himself, his optics widening and brightening up.

**"Were slagged."** Bumblebee moaned he disliked these creepy creatures.

"If we weren't breaching, one us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead said frustrated.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked, gently hitting the pipe he found on his palm I smirked at the idea of Jack smashing those creepy crawlies.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked. Ratchet then went on to explain what we needed to do. We then headed off in search of the breach not that I Really paid attention. Raf eventually figured that the pipe above us should lead us to it. As we continued to follow the pipe, we had to step over and dodge many scraplets.

"Remember, we're okay, we're not metal." Jack assured us. I looked forward and spotted a pool of bright blue substance, which I quickly realized was energon.

"Guys, I found the breach!" I exclaimed, running over to it, the others following closely behind.

"Come on. We have to work fast." Jack said, and we got work, Miko and Raf held the metal in place, while Jack kept eye out and I wielded the piece on. It didn't take too long, and when we had finished, the scraplets went crazy again, heading towards the main room.

"Their getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaimed and we all sprinted back into the main room.

"GUYS!" I shouted and they all turned to me.

"FIRE IT UP!" Ratchet weakly stood up and activated the ground bridge before collapsing again this was not going as plan but it was certainly interesting. No all we had to do was get the scraplets out. But how were we supposed to get them out without using Bulkhead as bate. I stared at the the floor and Picked a large piece of scrap metal up and that's when the idea came to me. I waved the large piece of metal at the scraplets who to my surprise zeroed in onto it

"Hey you little guys want main course?" I teased, now running into the ground bridge as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Come and get it" i ran as fast as I could feeling even more chilled as the ice cold wind froze my skin to the bone. Then I tripped into the snow flinging it into the snow my body felt as if I was going to pass out. My eyes closed. Falling to a deep sleep

* * *

12:30

I felt warm very warm, like I was being held, or kept close to something. I groggily opened my eyes to see Optimus, his end of our bond filled with worry, yet calmness at the same time. I moved my body slowly, feeling much better with this whole situation than before.

"I see you are awake" Optimus said, looking down at me. "I am relieved you are unharmed."

I nodded at Optimus, smiling as I felt warmth from his end of the bond. "Yeah, I noticed. Where are the kids?" I asked, giving him another smile and wondering why they weren't rushing over to me and asking if I was ok. They definitely seemed the type.

"They were brought home once we were sure everyone was operational." Optimus replied, likely sensing my thoughts through our bond. "They were very worried about you, but once Ratchet assured that you were alright, they left peacefully. Well, Raf and Jack did. Miko more or less had to be dragged out."

"Heh heh, definitely sounds like Miko..." I chuckled. She would probably chase a Decepticon to get to a friend, so this wasn't so hard to believe.

"What you did was very foolish," Optimus scolded me and I slumped a little. "But it was very brave as well, so I will let you have a pass. I just ask you to be more careful from now on."

I nodded in agreement. Another wave of gratitude came through and put a huge smile formed on my face.

"I'll try," I said, smirking mischievously.

"We will talk more about this tomorrow. Get some sleep," Optimus told me.

I nodded as I laid my head back down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments I very happy you injoyed it but please be patient both me and my editor have very busy lives. Ok other then that I will answer some questions.
> 
> Qestion from Top Kicker: Looking forward to the next chapter, but I am wondering why she is so tall? 7 feet? That's not even tall, that's giant! Though, compared to the autobots that's not tall haha
> 
> Answer: well when I made her I was reading a story on a girl who had two parents who very tall and she inherited there Hight. So i thought of going for a abnormal Hight instead of the average adult female I really wanted her to stand out. Ok next qestion
> 
> Question from OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Is she going to tell them that she died before going there? BTW great story! v
> 
> Answer: well that's a good qestion but honestly can't tell you yet I haven't quite decided yet but whatever I decided I'm sure you'll injoy.
> 
> Anyways see you next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment we injoy qestions and would love to give you answers


End file.
